Essential of Existence
by Ladyquinte
Summary: Rasa marah itu muncul setelah dia melihat sosok di depannya. Jenova. Sebuah nama yang dikatakan orang sebagai nama ibunya. Makhluk itu bukan manusia. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengannya? Angst. One-shoot. Didedikasikan untuk United Fandom – Challenge 10 fanfic dalam sehari.


**Rate**: T  
**Summary**: Rasa marah itu muncul setelah dia melihat sosok di depannya. Jenova. Sebuah nama yang dikatakan orang sebagai nama ibunya. Makhluk itu bukan manusia. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengannya?  
Angst. One-shoot. Didedikasikan untuk United Fandom – Challenge 10 fanfic dalam sehari.  
**Disclaimer**: Final Fantasy 7 © Square Enix. _Plot is mine, it is not retelling, so don't take out without credit._

**A/N: **Entry pertama. Kali ini aku lagi buka-buka direktori laptop dan nemu bagian ini. Pasti udah banyak yang bikin sih, tapi aku juga pengen punya satu. Dan karena aku enggak main gamenya... (aku cuma liat cutscenes) jadi kalau ada kesalahan samting, mohon dimaklumi dan dikoreksi ^^ Sampai saat ini temenku masih mencoba membujuk biar aku mau main gamenya, tapi sampai saat ini aku masih enggan. However happy reading ya...

.

**Essential of Existence**

.

Pemilik iris mata berwarna hijau itu memandang sosok di depannya tanpa ekspresi, terlihat tenang, dan terkendali. Sama seperti yang selalu dia lakukan, kebiasaan yang sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya: meminimalisir gejolak perasaan yang mungkin tampak dari wajahnya, dari matanya, membingungkan musuh karena tidak bisa membaca apapun dari dirinya.

Namun yang sedang ditatapnya sekarang bukanlah musuh. Sosok itu, sosok yang terpisah selapis tabung kaca kuat-tebal-anti ledakan, memandang kosong tanpa kehidupan ke arahnya. Dia melihat sebaris nama yang tertera di atas tabung tersebut: Jenova. Kemudian matanya kembali melihat ke arah makhluk-monster serupa perempuan-jantung atau apapun deskripsi yang mungkin bisa diberikan otak berinteligensi tinggi miliknya. Otaknya, yang terbukti merupakan salah satu otak, kalau bukan yang terbaik, mengingatkannya pada suatu hal yang sudah sangat lama. Lama sekali... mungkin lebih dari 15 tahun lalu.

_Nama ibumu adalah Jenova. Kau tidak akan bisa melihatnya, tapi setidaknya kau harus mengetahui namanya..._

Laki-laki itu mengatakan kalimat itu pertama kali saat dia menanyakan esensi keberadaannya, siapa orang tuanya, dan mengapa dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Sosok ibu yang tidak pernah dia temui semenjak dia bisa mengingat. Padahal dirinya, dengan kemampuan mengingatnya yang lebih baik dari siapapun, tidak pernah melupakan siapapun yang pernah dia lihat.

Jenova.

Saat dia mendengar nama itu, dia membayangkan perempuan seperti apa ibunya. Apakah ibunya adalah wanita baik dan lembut seperti Gilian, ibu Angeal? Gilian selalu memeluknya dengan hangat saat dia dan Angeal pulang ke rumah, ke Banora, memperlakukannya sama seperti Angeal, anaknya sendiri. Atau perempuan seperti ibu Genesis? Perempuan yang begitu memesona dan anggun tapi angkuh? Keangkuhan yang menurun pada anaknya.

Saat itu dia tidak memikirkannya terlalu panjang.

"Ibumu adalah wanita yang baik, dia sangat cantik dan lembut. Kecantikannya menurun padamu." Gilian tersenyum sambil mengusap rambutnya yang berwarna perak, panjang.

"Apa? Jadi maksudmu 'aku cantik'?" Dia menyatakan protes, rambutnya memang panjang... tapi dia tidak mirip perempuan. Tidak seperti Genesis, temannya itu memang memiliki rambut pendek, tapi dia cantik, seperti perempuan.

Gilian tertawa pelan, masih membelai rambutnya. "Kau tidak cantik, tapi tampan. Sangat tampan"

Dan saat itu dia percaya kalau ibunya memang cantik, karena saat dia melihat ayahnya, dia sama sekali tidak melihat kemiripannya dengan laki-laki bungkuk itu.

Jenova.

Makhluk asing di depannya masih memandang dengan kosong, memandang lewat mata merah tidak normal yang tidak mungkin ditemukan dari manusia manapun.

Manusia.

Laki-laki itu berganti melihat tangannya, tangannya tidak terlihat berbeda dari orang-orang lainnya, hanya saja tangan itu jauh lebih kuat, lebih cekatan, dan sangat jauh lebih baik dari tangan siapapun, sama seperti tubuhnya dan otaknya...

_Namanya Jenova..._

Sephiroth memandang tabung itu lagi, makhluk di dalamnya, dan bayangannya wajahnya yang terpantul di tabung kaca. Mata itu tidak lagi menunjukkan ketenangannya yang tidak pernah berubah, wajah itu tidak lagi menunjukkan ekspresi sama yang jarang sekali terganggu. Dia tersenyum ironis dan tidak percaya, berkata lirih, "Kalau kau adalah Jenova... apakah aku dibuat darimu?"

"Sephiroth?!" Suara rekannya terdengar khawatir. Seseorang yang kehadirannya sesaat dia lupakan karena terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri, menyentuh bahunya. Mengingatkan Sephiroth pada kalimat-kalimat pertanyaan yang tadi dia dengar dari rekannya namun dia abaikan begitu saja. Laki-laki itu memandangnya dengan mata biru langit yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran pemiliknya. Mata yang menunjukkan adanya energi mako yang tertanam pada pemiliknya... mata khas seorang SOLDIER.

Sebuah pemikiran lain yang sinis muncul dalam kepalanya.

Mata itu masih berasal dari manusia, bagaimanapun eksperimen yang ditanamkan pada seorang SOLDIER, itu tidak akan mengubah entiti asal mereka. Manusia. Jelas berbeda dengan dirinya... dia tidak pernah membutuhkan energi mako, tentu saja... karena dia terlahir berbeda. Atau mungkin dibuat dari entiti yang berbeda?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sephiroth menampik tangan Zack, rekannya, membuat laki-laki itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris terjatuh. Dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan seberapa kuat dirinya kalau tidak diperlukan, dia selalu menahan diri dan tidak pernah kehilangan kendali. Di saat lain mungkin dirinya akan merasa tidak enak, dan mengucapkan maaf. Tapi kali ini... dia tidak tertarik untuk melakukannya. Tidak saat dia menyadari artian dari esensi keberadaannya selama ini. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih penting dari apapun yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Karena itu, dia tidak peduli lagi.

Sebuah amarah beku muncul. Seperti api abadi yang muncul perlahan, dan membakar. Kemarahan itu tidak menggelegak, tapi perasaan yang membuatnya merasa mendidih, perlahan-lahan... Kalau memang seperti itulah dia diciptakan: bukan dari rahim perempuan seperti halnya orang lain, melainkan dari tabung eksperimen shinra, maka dia akan mencari tahu kebenarannya. Meski itu pasti akan menyakiti harga dirinya, meski itu akan mencederai kemanusiaannya. Dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum tahu semuanya.

Esensinya dan hubungannya dengan makhluk itu: Jenova.

.  
**Aku bingung setengah hidup dengan endingnya. Terlalu lebai dan bagaimana sih... karena ini enggak sama dengan cutscene yang aku lihat. Ya sudah... bagaimana menurut kalian? Ada komentar dan koreksi kah? Betewe ini fic keduaku di FF7 berarti ya? **

**Seperti biasa, aku mengucapkan arigatou buat yang sudah baca dan arigatou+merci beacoup buat yang mau meninggalkan jejak ^^**

_q


End file.
